The present invention relates to low-fat content liquid spreads. More particularly, the present invention relates to diet products of this type having low caloric densities and to a process for preparing them.
In our copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 095,626, filed concurrently with this application, we describe a low-fat, butter-flavored spread and a process for preparing it. That spread will have a fat content of less than 40% based on its total weight and is liquid at ordinary refrigerator temperatures of about 40.degree. F. That product is surprising in a number of respects for its close simulation of commercial liquid margarine, and is especially surprising because of its low fat content. The description of that invention and the prior art relating to it are specifically incorporated herein by reference to said U.S. Ser. No. 095,626.
It has now been found that this new product and the process for making it have application to the production of a wide variety of spreads using flavors other than butter flavors.